Nueva primavera
by MarianneNP
Summary: Harvey sabe que todos en Pueblo Pelícano tienen gran curiosidad sobre el nuevo par que ha tomado posesión de la granja del pueblo, especialmente de la mujer y sus peculiares hábitos, y se sorprende a sí mismo sintiendo lo mismo. ¿Será este el inicio de una nueva primavera en la vida del doctor?


_Los personajes de Stardew Valley no me pertenecen. Créditos_ a _sus respectivos creadores._

* * *

Harvey nunca se sintió muy unido a la comunidad de Pueblo Pelícano, pero de forma inevitable se contagió de la expectativa que giraba en torno al par de individuos que tomaron posesión de la antigua granja. Por supuesto, como médico su pensamiento fue sobre la ventaja de añadir dos nombres a su escasa lista de pacientes. Cuando los conoció, sin embargo, la expectativa fue reemplazada por la curiosidad y entendió que el revuelo de su presencia duraría más de una temporada.

—¡Vaya, bienvenidos a la clínica de Pueblo Pelícano! Ustedes deben ser los nuevos integrantes de nuestra comunidad. ¡Pasen, pasen!

Dentro del consultorio, Harvey alcanzó a escuchar la voz alta de una muy animada enfermera Maru, y supuso que era la hora de las obligadas presentaciones a los nuevos. Tal vez sus habilidades sociales no eran las mejores, pero quería brindar la confianza necesaria para no perder futuros prospectos de pacientes, así que arregló su ropa y trató de colocar una sonrisa amigable y no nerviosa en su rostro; justo a tiempo antes de escuchar un golpeteo en la puerta del consultorio.

—¿Doctor Harvey? Tenemos visitas agradables.

—Adelante, Maru —dijo Harvey mientras se ponía de pie tras el escritorio—. ¿De quién se tra...?

Su voz se perdió en cuanto vio entrar a dos personas muy peculiares: Un hombre y una mujer jóvenes, altos y de piel clara, con rasgos muy parecidos. Pero lo que detuvo la atención del doctor fue la apariencia de la chica, cuyo cabello plateado y figura delicada le hacían confundir con una aparición. Y una muy bella, según pensó él.

—Él es Steiner y ella es su hermana Jill, ambos se encargarán de la granja de su abuelo. ¿No es fantástico? ¡Definitivamente lo que necesitamos en este pueblo! —Maru continuó la presentación, ajena a la expresión sorprendida del doctor.

—¡Es un gusto conocerlo, doctor! —habló el nuevo granjero, extendiendo la mano hacia Harvey—. Mi hermana y yo estamos a sus órdenes, espero que nos llevemos bien.

La voz clara y segura del joven devolvió la atención del doctor a la situación presente y correspondió a su firme saludo con un ligero titubeo. A diferencia de su hermana, el tal Steiner tenía el cabello castaño, aunque compartían los mismos ojos de suave tonalidad verde.

—El gusto es mío, señor Steiner. Mi nombre es Harvey, soy el doctor encargado de esta clínica. Y ya conocieron a Maru —Harvey señaló hacia la morena—, ella me ayuda como enfermera. Eh, y un gusto, señorita...

Intentó recordar el nombre de la joven frente a él, sin éxito alguno.

—Jill —le respondió la chica en una voz suave y relajada, casi seductora, que provocó escalofríos en el doctor. Estrechó su mano igual que hizo su hermano, pero de manera más elegante—. Es un placer saber que un doctor tan atractivo como usted estará a cargo de nuestra salud.

Harvey escuchó un jadeo de sorpresa proveniente de Maru, pero aún así tardó unos momentos para comprender lo que acababa de escuchar. Cuando cayó en la cuenta de que no lo había imaginado su rostro se volvió rojo de vergüenza y soltó apresuradamente la mano de la joven.

—Eh, yo, gracias, uh...

El nerviosismo provocó que Harvey trastabillara al intentar hablar de nuevo. Y debió ser muy obvio, pues el granjero Steiner lo interrumpió.

—Disculpe eso, doctor. Mi hermana es... Mi hermana tiende a no pensar antes de hablar. Ella no le causará más problemas, no se preocupe. ¿Verdad, querida hermana? —El chico miró a su compañera con molestia.

—¿Problemas? Por supuesto que no, hermano. Aunque con un doctor guapo y una enfermera encantadora como Maru puede que caiga en cama más de la cuenta.

Harvey no sabía cómo actuar en esa estrafalaria situación, pero la risa de Maru afortunadamente lo salvó.

—¡Sí que han sido una caja de sorpresas, chicos! —Maru se estaba secando lágrimas de los ojos y contenía la risa—. Creo que nos llevaremos muy bien.

Steiner exhaló un suspiro antes de sonreír con vergüenza.

—Bueno, no tomaremos más de su tiempo. Sólo queríamos presentarnos... Mucho gusto, de nuevo, doctor. Y Maru también. No se preocupen, conocemos la salida.

Sin lograr reaccionar del todo, Harvey levantó la mano ligeramente como despedida. Vio que ambos se despedían de su enfermera, no sin antes captar un guiño de la nueva granjera, que volvió a levantar el sonrojo de su rostro. Cuando se marcharon, la risa de Maru rompió el silencio en el consultorio.

—Maru, ¿fueron imaginaciones mías o...?

—No lo fue, doctor —respondió su enfermera en medio de risas no contenidas—. ¡Esa chica en verdad es algo!

Harvey se cubrió el rostro con una mano mientras soltaba un gemido de cansancio. Tenía el presentimiento de que la tranquilidad del pueblo llegaría a su fin.


End file.
